


Roomates

by Brennan4



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets to know his new roommate better- and learns more about his twin in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost immediately,after Family Matters, when Tommy and Teddy were both living in the teams headquarters.

The rest of the team had gone home. For most of his life, Tommy didn't know what having a home to go back to felt like. Being trapped in the same building for years shifted his perspective on the subject. He certainly wasn't going back to his original home. Besides, now he had tie power to go anywhere in the world. If he wanted to visit Tokyo, London, or Buenos Aires, he could be there in seconds. Hell, he could visit all three and be back before anybody noticed.

But he still had to sleep somewhere. Billy had offered him a room, given that they were now sort of family or something. Tommy wasn't sure how he felt about the prospect of living with his twin, but appreciated the sentiment, at least. It didn't matter anyway, as Billy's family was looking for new lodgings after the whole Super Skrull incident.

So, for the time being, Tommy lived in the Lair, the secret meeting grounds of the Young Avengers. For an abandoned factory, it wasn't too bad, thanks to Kate's renovations. It beat prison, anyway. And, for the first time, Tommy had a roommate.

Teddy struck Tommy as the nicest person on the team, and maybe the nicest person he had ever met. He felt sorry for him. Just because he hated his parents didn't mean he couldn't sympathize with people who loved theirs.

For the past three hours Teddy did nothing but watch television. Ever since his powers developed, Tommy found it incomprehensible how people could sit still for so long doing nothing. Tommy was ready for bed, dressed in a loose fleece shirt and his boxers, when he noticed Teddy was still fully dressed and had not even left the couch. Tommy zipped into the room and sat beside his roommate.

"You some kind of insomniac or something? Because if we're going to be roommates or whatever we are we need to know these kinds of things about each other."

Teddy let out a deep breath. He turned his head slowly, as if he had not looked away from the TV for hours. Which he probably hadn't.

"No, but I've been having trouble sleeping ever since..." His voice cracked. Teddy gulped and said, "It's easier when Billy and the others are here. I'm not used to sleeping alone."

Teddy was seriously humming Tommy out, so the speedster made it his personal mission to cheer him up. "Well, you're not alone! You've got me, and the charming personality that comes included at no extra cost."

Teddy perked up a little, which Tommy took as a sign of success. "Y'know, with all the intergalactic mayhem going on, we haven't had much time to bond as a team. And as your personal roommate, I, Thomas Shepherd, declare this Bro-bonding Time."

Teddy shifted in his seat. He was practically smiling. Tommy didn't think he'd seen that smile at all when Billy wasn't around.

"Alright Tommy, I'll bite. What do you want to start with?"

Without hesitation, Tommy said, "How about Billy? If we're gonna be twins or whatever, I should probably know some stuff about him. You and he seem like pretty good friends, right?"

Teddy laughed quietly, as if he thought Tommy wouldn't notice. "Sure, something like that. Here's a few things you should know about Billy. First, he's a total dork. I mean, I'm a total dork, and even I think he's super dorky."

Tommy chuckled. "I picked up on that. What else have you got?"

"He can be pretty shy. I know he gets bullied, but I don't know many details. He likes to keep stuff like that private. Also, he's really close with his family. His parents are both doctors, and are so nice it's almost intimidating. And he has two younger brothers that he likes to pretend annoy him more than they actually do."

Tommy mulled over all of this, forming a more accurate sketch of Billy in his mind. The more he thought about it, it seemed like the two were polar opposites, far from what he expected from a twin brother. He'd read about twins who were separated at birth and ended up living almost the exact same life. It didn't look like that would be holding true for them.

"So what else is there? Like for example, I get the impression that he's..."

Teddy cocked an eyebrow. "That he's what?"

"Well," Tommy shook his head. "I don't know how to put this without being rude, _butishegayorsoemthing_?"

"You're asking me if he's gay?"

Throwing his hands up, Tommy said, "I don't know! I just got a vibe off him. I have a sense for that kind of thing."

"Might want to get that checked out." Teddy deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we're kind if dating. So yeah, that's one good indicator that he might be gay."

Tommy's jaw hung open for a full thirty seconds. After he was finally able to stop thinking about how much of an idiot he was, he simply said, "Oh."

The speedster rested his head back against the couch cushion and sighed. "That actually explains a lot, now that I think about it."

Teddy was flat out giggling now. "I'm just glad you mentioned it before we made out in front of you. Which we do a lot, by the way."

Still unable to make eye contact out of embarrassment, Tommy stared at the ceiling. It still looked a bit like part of a run-down factory. He mad e a mental note to work on it tomorrow. "So is he a good kisser?"

"Dude, uhm, I really don't know how I should answer that...."

Tommy gave an exasperated groan. "I mean, if he's a good kisser, I probably am too, right? Because of the twin thing?"

 "I guess that makes sense. He's pretty good, but every time we kiss it's just like 'oh my God, this guy actually likes me as much as I like him and that's really cool,' so I'd don't think about the mechanics."

Tommy stood up and stepped between Teddy and the glowing TV. "Do you think I'm hot then?"

"I really don't know how to answer that."

"If I'm going to have a roommate who's dating my _identical twin_ we need to address this. I like to sleep in my boxers, like I am right now, and I need to know how you feel about stuff like that."

Teddy squinted and scanned over Tommy. "No offense, but not really. I mean, you two look really similar, but it's not the same. Billy just gives off this like, aura or something, that just draws me in. I don't get that from you."

Tommy sat back down. "It's just as well. The whole twin thing is weird enough as it is. Besides, this way we won't end up fighting over the same person or impersonating each other on dates or all of that sitcom crap."

Teddy was giggling again. "Well, as informative as this has been, I'm going to sleep."

"See you in the morning. And warn me before you make out with Billy, okay? I need to mentally prepare myself for seeing an identical version of myself tongue wrestling my male roommate. I'm probably going to have screwed up nightmares or something."

"I wouldn't call them nightmares if I were having them..."

Tommy grinned. "Oh, piss off. Goodnight. "


End file.
